


Heart for the Heartless

by LostUnkownHero



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II
Genre: F/M, Heartless - Freeform, Other, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xemnas uses whatever is at his disposal for his beloved Kingdom Hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart for the Heartless

“ _Kingdom Hearts,_ ” Xemnas mused in his low voice, accentuating the sound of it on his tongue, teeth and full lips. “Is a boon for all Nobodies with a will strong enough, cunning enough, to withstand the force of tens of thousands of fiends for its growth, protection and nutriment, to have a heart of their very own. Not to have only the very memories of a heart that was long lost from the weak Somebody and not of their own.”

 

Xemnas gave a long sigh, tearing his gaze away from the yellowed moon in the blotted sky and to his lap.

 

“Must we obtain the illusion of feeling to know the tug of want? We want many things, and yet we want the one thing, our heart.” Xemnas’ gaze turned heavy onto his serving members, his lips frowning and his eyebrows curved. “Am I wrong?”

 

No one answered, only stared toward the moon pinned away from their reach.

 

“Do; speak, if I am delirious with my assumptions.” He said again, more sharply, and he held the gaze of every member.

 

Axel shifted in his seat, his legs swung over his chair’s armrest, but he refused to meet Xemnas’ eye. Demyx just bobbed his head to himself, tapping his knee to some rhythm in his head, not even listening. The other members, compared to Number VIII and IX, sat stiffly.

 

“Very well.” He sighed. “You are dismissed.”

 

In a flurry, they all disappeared through their portals, leaving only Xemnas and Saix in the room.

 

“Superior, I—”

 

“I said you may leave, Number VII.”

 

The member’s jaw clenched and his eyes closed as he nodded. “…Yes.” He too disappeared in a flurry of darkness.

 

Xemnas pushed himself back into his chair, elbow propped of the armrest and his fist drove into his jaw.

 

Nothing was going according to plan, was it? With the damned Keyblader, the hem of things had begun to unravel, but progress still continued on. Unfortunately, with his plans withering, he had doubts things would work. And yet he had a strange emotion he rarely experienced.

 

Anger maybe, and glee, so they called it. Anticipation?

 

In a cold chill and warp, Xemnas then lounge in his chambers, staring at the nothingness and emptiness of nonexistence.

 

The best plan would be to let the boy come to him, Xemnas concluded. If he wanted his plan to succeed, he needed the boy to come to him. Xemnas would allow the Keyblader to build his alleged hopes and strength through the (expendable) Organization Members, so in the end, he dies.

 

Roxas was it? Or was he using his Somebodies’ name, Sora? Either way, whichever he refers to himself as, his goal was a means to an end in Xemnas’ eyes. Nothing, _nothing_ , would stand in the Nobody’s way.

 

He felt himself smile lazily before it fell away.

 

Something slinked suddenly at the corner of his vision, and less than half a beat, was surrounded by his power of Nothing.

 

It was a Heartless, the Shadow species with long claws and antennas, and a long body and legs to pair. Its large yellow eyes blinked at the projectiles aimed at it before sleuthing around them.

 

Xemnas retracted his power and allowed the curious creature to approach with its limp.

 

“Ah,” He mused at recognition and crouched down in front of the abomination. “It’s you again.” Xemnas’ fingers lightly touched the chin of the Shadow Heartless, splaying along the edges of its shadowy darkness.

 

“[Name],” He said slowly, looking hard into the Heartless’ piercing yellow eyes. “What do you think of my creation?” His arm swept out in gesture to the window, to Kingdom Hearts. “Marvelous, isn’t it?”

 

The Heartless fell back onto its haunches, unblinkingly staring, and claws twitching. 

 

“Yes, you still yearn for a heart. Why you come to me is curious. This moment, and here on, till Kingdom Hearts is complete, I do not have one for you to steal.” The Heartless’ antenna twitched erratically.

 

“…Or…Are you wanting to help?” Another twitch occurs and it tilts its head curiously. Its big eyes seemed to had grown impossibly larger for a breath. “Oh?”

 

A long silence passed as the chamber’s walls churned and shifted.

 

Xemnas struck the Heartless down with a flick of his hand, carelessly.

 

The body of it crumbled down into a heap, twitching and convulsing for a moment before laying still. Darkness came from the floors and encased the body as a sudden several hearts float out of the carcass, skyward. Pink, innocent, little jewels. It made Xemnas’ body shiver pleasurably.

 

The hearts kept floating, and floating, going through the thick glass of the chamber window, and strolling towards the moon. The moon seemed to swallow them up greedily, and by a margin, grew brighter.

 

“Become a part of my creation [Name], help me get the heart you would never have,” He whispered, arms outstretched to the moon. He felt if he only leaned to it, he could leave a tender kiss upon its pale cheek. “And when I have it, I can pity your weakness at last. You were always such a disgusting creature, before and after death.” He chuckled to himself, unaware to his fist.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love his voice... Slow and enunciating,
> 
> And overly dramatic which ALMOST adds a flamboyant edge to him. Almost.


End file.
